Immortal Emerald
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: The wizarding war was over and Jasmine Lillian Potter wanted nothing more than to start a new with her two sons Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter and Damien marvolo riddle- Potter in Forks. But with nosy Vampires and Shapeshifters, how will she deal with the suffered betrayal at the hands of those she trusted.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine Lillian Potter-Black was currently looking out the window of the plane while humming a lullaby to her two sleeping babies. Jasmine was on a plane heading towards Port Angeles of the United States with her two sons Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter-Black and Damien Marvolo Riddle- Potter-Black. the two baby boys were currently sleeping in their Double Ring sling, Baby carrier?

The wizarding war was over and Voldemort, was all behind her now but things never really go as planned. When Jasmine got word from the goblins informing her of a 4-month baby boy had been found in London, one that shares her blood and has a terrifying affinity for snakes. Jasmine grimaced, letting out a pained groan as she remembered how she got the news of little Damien.

 ** _~flash back~_**

It'd been 5 months since the demise of Voldemort, five whole months since his body had laid flat out on the floor, no longer that of an immortal god, but that of a broken man, defeated at his own game.

Life had gone on.

All had been well.

Up until now, that was.

Three days after the war, Jasmine had gone to Gringotts, presented herself before the goblins and made her best sincere apology. She'd not wanted to rob them, but there had been no other way to get the Horcrux, it wasn't like Bellatrix would have handed it over if she'd just asked nicely.

Surprisingly enough, the director of Gringotts had pulled her aside and in hushed tones, explained a not very well known secret about the goblin bank. Apparently, the little verse outside was not so much of a warning as it had been a challenge. The goblins were a warrior race, they prided themselves on being able to protect anything, and the inscription outside was a promise and boast, that they could not be beaten when it came to looking after your gold. The fact that she had managed to do so had infuriated them, but also invoked a grudging respect.

So much so that she'd ended up with a job offer; to become the first Goblin-Wizard consultant.

Even now, five months later, they were still working out the finer details of just what it was that she actually did when on the job. She was called in for whatever task they felt required her.

How to update the safety of their vaults; they'd ask her to explain how she'd go about stealing from them again. They showed her the defenses, she worked out how to get around them, and then they'd go away and make improvements, before once again repeating the process. Anything they felt required her attention, became her problem.

But Jasmine didn't care.

She'd been grateful for the job, probably far more than she should have been. But that all changed when she heard the news that she had a son.

"There is no mistake Miss Potter. The law requires us to contact the nearest, most suitable blood relative. That would be you."

That wasn't the part Jasmine was confused with.

What she was confused with was how close the relationship was.

She did not have a child. Could not. She'd never even slept with anyone!

And yet, the paper said she was the closest blood relative, that she made up fifty percent of this kid's DNA.

"grip-hook," Jasmine's voice came out somewhat strangled like Crookshanks had snuck down and decided to rest within her voice-box, "are there any other ways to produce a kid...Outside of the usual?"

"You mean aside from mating," the goblin grumbled, eyes narrowed upon her form like she was asking one of the most stupid questions he'd ever heard before. As if she was a beggar that'd come to set up a bank account.

"Dark magic, right?" Jasmine asked, hands clenching, crumpling the papers she'd been given. She hoped they were copies, and not the original documents. Otherwise, her employers might be a bit unhappy with her.

Again.

"You do not know of the blood rituals? Pure-blood families who find themselves infertile may perform rituals with the blood of both would be parents to create an offspring. Your Ministry does not even recognize it as dark magic."

Fingers tightening on their paper captives, Jasmine forced herself to breathe, to draw air in and let air escape, otherwise, she'd end up on the floor.

Someone had taken her blood. Someone had taken her blood and made themselves a child.

And then they'd dumped that child at the orphanage like they were nothing important like they were nothing more than an experiment gone wrong and no longer worthy of their time.

Maybe even left on a doorstep, the same way she had been. However, that meant she'd know who to track down now.

"The father?" Jasmine hissed between clenched teeth, even though she already knew the goblins wouldn't tell her. Not unless she went through the Ministry to sue for line-theft and they were ordered to hand over confidential files.

And Jasmine knew that they would be furious if she did so, goblin friend or not.

And she certainly didn't want the Ministry to know about this.

Not yet and possibly not ever.

But she had to go get her baby, to see this child with her own two eyes to even start believing what she'd been told.

"Confidential," the goblin frowned, clicking his tongue and clearly not happy that he couldn't tell her either.

Jasmine nodded, rising somewhat stiffly before reaching for her wand.

"I don't think I'll be in for work tomorrow."

griphook just gave a grunt, returning to his paperwork as Harry apparated out, another benefit of being a goblin friend.

 ** _~end of Flash back~_**

Jasmine's decision in taking her son Damien marvolo riddle- Potter and her godson Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter who is the same age as Damien, away from the wizarding world away from her problems but so be it. The jealousy and fame had finally gone to Jasmine's two ex-best friends and she just couldn't watch them anymore. After the final battle, Jasmine went to Gringotts and found out just how much they "loved" her. Turns out that they were getting paid from Jasmine's accounts to be her friends. Luckily the goblins were able to get it all back and more. After all, a little revenge was the least she could do after all Jasmine is now a mother to two cute baby boys and she needed the money to help to provide for their futures.

After Jasmine had gotten all of her money back she had a little chat with Luna and she was able to print an article in her fathers' newspaper about the poor girl-who-lived being used and stolen from. The aurors didn't even wait a day before taking them both into custody; guess being famous had its quirks in the end. But in the end, Jasmine couldn't stand the media and everyone else attempts to meet her that's when she just decided to leave once and for all with her two little angels.

Jasmine smiled softly when she felt both Teddy and Damien cuddle closer to her chest. After they arrived in Port Angeles with Teddy and Damien both securely in their Double Ring sling, Baby carrier, Jasmine walked outside to see the car salesman waiting for her next to her brand new midnight blue 2017 Volvo S90. Smirking to herself because she just knew what a small town like Forks will think with this car in a teenager's possession and a teen mom at that. "Come on Teddy, Damien lets go get in our new car and go home. I bet my little men are just so tired." Jasmine cooed to her two boys who just blabbered to her in that oh so eloquent baby language. Jasmine saw the ends of Teddy's hair from under his hat change to pink and thanked Merlin that she'd remembered the hat. After fixing Teddy's hair. Jasmine carefully placing her two angels in their car seats making sure that both Teddy and Damien are warm. Jasmine got into her car and they rode off to their new home while listening to "you are my home." from Alvin and the Chipmunks.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple days since they arrived at the house in the middle of a forest a mile from the town. the Potter Estate was breathtaking Jasmine thought as she unlocked the door and enter the house only to meet the place covered in dust and spider webs. "OH, man cleaning up this place is going to take forever because of its fucking huge!" Jasmine thought as Estate Four stories at about 28,000 sqft with a cellar, a greenhouse and an attic on 500 acres with three other buildings, but the greenhouse doesn't face the right way for some of our rare plants so Jasmine was thinking of making the attic into a greenhouse. And for a house that was built in the 1800s, the electricity and plumbing are all up to date and work wonderfully. Jasmine smiled only to frown when she thought about cleaning the whole estate.

But luck seemed to be on Jasmine side for once as she heard a loud popping sound.

Standing in the dusty room was a group of sneering goblins, a dozen house elves, one bouncing Dobby. The house elves were there to assist in cleaning and fixing the house while the goblins arrived to help ward and magically renovate the property. Few people realized that goblins were master architectures and builders. Their expertise was available for the right price, of course. Jasmine nodded politely to the goblins and knelt down on one knee to greet an ecstatic Dobby.

"Hi, Dobby! Was the trip okay?" she asked the beaming house-elf who was happily hugging her knee.

"Oh yes, , Dobby is fine. He is readying to works!" squeaked the house elf while his fellow houses elves squealed in agreement to his sentiments and crowded closer, eagerly waiting for instructions.

Seeing the mob forming around her, Jasmine cleared her throat and rapidly began issuing orders. Quickly, she directed three elves upstairs to clean, dust, and repair the bedrooms and bathrooms and I need one of you to please look after my sons.

Two elves were sent outside to wrestle order to the wild vegetation, plot a spot for the garden, and clear an area for the greenhouse. Another two elves a piece to clean, dust, and repair the attic and basement. Lastly, the remaining three will help paint the walls and varnish the wooden floors as rooms became presentable. With the dozen house elves dispatched to complete their assignments, the witch turned her attention to a despondent Dobby. "Well, Dobby. Let us go to the kitchen, shall we? The whole thing needs to be renovated."

She announced to the newly energized house elf. But first Jasmine turned to look at Griphook ."Okay, Griphook. How do you want to proceed with this?" she queried, gesturing vaguely at the packages the goblins were carrying. Four of the goblins held large square cuts of obsidian to use as the cornerstones for the property's wards. Griphook, herself, held a carefully wrapped, perfectly circular, enormous moonstone that would be the wards' hearthstone. Carefully unwrapping the moonstone, she laid it gently on a conjured pedestal that Jasmine created mere seconds earlier. Runes were carved all over the moonstone's surface. Each rune corresponded to the runes on the obsidian stones and would ensure the wards were fully powered and maintained optimal strength.

Jasmine poured a vial of her blood and blood of her sons as well, onto the moonstone and concentrated on maintaining a steady stream of magic to be woven into and around the ward stones. The goblins moved into a five-point star shape to begin the process of ensuring the best possible wards for the home of Lady Jasmine Potter and her family.

With their status as friends of the Goblin Nation, the goblins would not fail in this endeavor. With ease and expertise born from years of experience, they quickly powered the ward stones and magically connected the stones with the house and property. The four obsidian cornerstones and Hearthstone were buried into their correct spaces and the wards flared into life. With the magic donated from Jasmine, the wards would eventually gain semi-sentience over time. All in all, it was a very strong and impressive array of wards so the Witch and goblins were very pleased. pleased with the fruits of their labor.

The entire manor gleamed with new life and renewal. The wooden floors were sanded and varnished with a glossy sealant. The walls were freshly painted, mostly in earthy and neutral tones. Several walls were removed to give the house a more open floor plan. Only the study, library, the Nursery, and sunroom maintained their privacy with separately enclosed spaces. Plush rugs and runners were placed everywhere, grounding the furniture and providing softness to bare/socked feet. Previously purchased furniture and decorations were placed throughout the house along with several antiques and items from the Potter Vault. When she saw the myriad of items her ancestors had stored in the Family Vault, Jasmine declared she came from a long line of hoarders.

Earlier, Jasmine was indecisive about how to best utilize the attic and basement. she eventually decided to use the basement as a magical library, a potions lab, and a large training facility. Thus the basement needed stronger wards that prevented spell damage or explosions while maintaining a silencing spell and ventilation ward. An alert system to signify injuries or accidents was pierced together quickly by the goblins. All old, antique, obscure, and magical tomes were placed in the basement library's countless shelves and then a specialized fidelius charm was cast to prevent anybody from discovering the secret room of books. Jasmine organizes the potion lab and their entire stock of potions and ingredients. Currently, the attic was only partially converted. A small owlery was built for visiting owls and Hedwig when she wanted some alone time. In addition, Dobby's living quarters were customized in a section of the top floor. Dobby cried tears of delight as his quarters were built.

Jasmine was currently sitting on an Augusta Victorian Grey Sofa while breastfeeding Damien while Teddy was sleeping peacefully in his bassinet. Jasmine's magic allowed her to produce breast milk for her two growing baby boys. While Damien started feeding himself happily. Once Damien was done feeding Jasmine held him close to her. "Do you like me as your mother Damien?" she whispered softly and he rubbed her cheek with his tiny hand and she kept her own on his and as she brought him close and he snuggled into the crook of her neck happily and she smiled.

It was almost as if he understood her words she mused. As she thought about the upcoming first day of school, Jasmine remembered when she had enrolled herself in the local school. When she visited the small school, she couldn't help but sneer at the buildings rolled into one. "Man I have got to stop hanging with Severus and Draco all the time if I want to make any friends here." Jasmine thought as she placed Damien in the bassinet.

Looking at the time Jasmine grimaced it was almost time for her to head to school sighing Jasmine buttoned up her Casual Autumn Winter and Spring Long Sleeve Dress as she slipped on her Black High Heel Strap Round Toe Faux Suede Heels. while grabbing her Double Breasted Trench Coat with Belt. Jasmine smiled in seeing her two sleeping angels. Jasmine knew that she could trust Dobby and the other house elves to look after Damien and Teddy.

Sighing once again Jasmine kissed her two sons on their forehead as she grabbed her Banned Pentagram Black Alternative Gothic Messenger Bag and keys walked out of her house while waving goodbye to Dobby and the other elves. And getting into her blue BMW i8 2017 and headed to school what you thought that she only had one car nope.

Jasmine was pulling up into the school parking lot with plenty of time to spare, unfortunately for her. As she pulled into a free space by a monstrous red truck as students around her watched her blue BMW i8 2017 with curiosity and anticipation. Turning the engine off, Jasmine took in a deep breath to calm her racing heart she silently berated herself for her nervous behavior. She should be used to all of the starings, with what she had to put up with when she went to Hogwarts.

Opening the car door, Jasmine stepped out, instantly aware of all the eyes on her. Shooting a look of indifference and her famous ice queen mask was now firmly in place refusing to show them any of her nervousness, Jasmine swung her bag onto her shoulder and straightened up and walked to the front office to get her timetable. Only for Jasmine to stop when she heard "Who are you?" Someone questioned from behind her.

Jasmine whirled around to come face to face with a tall male with brown-orange hair and piercing topaz eyes. Cedric? It can't be, he's dead! B-but, those eyes. No. It's not Cedric. Stupid Jasmine, how could it possibly be Cedric? Those eyes…Vampire! Jasmine couldn't help but to stiffen and reach for her wand…but only relaxed after remembering that the color of his eyes means he is vegetarian. "Who wants to know?" Jasmine answered his question with her own question. His gaze traveled over Jasmine's body and he seemed to be sniffing the air no matter how much he tried to hide it. One of Jasmine's eyebrows rose once she saw that he glared at her and just noticed that he was standing a little too close for comfort.

Although Jasmine knew that she looked good in her outfit for the day. 'But what's with this guy.' Jasmine thought as suddenly he reached out his hand in form of a civilized greeting, "My name is Edward, you must be the new girl that moved into the manor near my family's' house." "He must have thought I was one of those nice girls who just befriend anybody nope not this time I'm done playing the good little girl." Jasmine thought as she had the pleasure of seeing his eyes widen slightly in surprise after a few seconds when Jasmine didn't take his hand. Must have never been denied before by a lovely girl, well first time for everything Jasmine thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking at him while putting on my best Draco Pureblood face and said, "Look my name is Jasmine and If you don't mind I have places to be and people to meet." Jasmine said with a smiled at him and left him standing there looking at her.

Probably wondering why I don't smell like food to him or wasn't attracted to his vampire allure. Vampire allures don't work on me anymore since I became Death's Master, which totally rocks my world because all the reapers are drawn to me. This is better for me because now I have reapers patrolling the grounds of my estate they seem to enjoy being close to me though. Maybe it's the whole Mistress of death thing I still remember what happened when I first meet Death.

 ** _Mini Flashback_**

Again, it's on a Thursday morning where Jasmine woke up to only see a very handsome man in a crisp, black suit.

He was sitting at the foot of her bed and when he sees that Jasmine's awake (and nearly scared to death - her had personally re-warded Grimmauld Place and the fact of the matter is, no one should've been able to get in without her permission in fear of those trying to hurt her and her two sons) the man gives this tiny little half smile, that looked kind of odd on his face - like he wasn't used to smiling or something.

"Jasmine Potter ..." The man says, cracking open a can of Coca-Cola. "It's ... so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." No," Jasmine says firmly, voice a bit muffled under the heavy weight of her blankets. "Absolutely not." And Jasmine knows burrowing under her blanket, closing her eyes, and desperately ignoring the man at the foot of her bed isn't the best way to deal with her problems – but it's a little better than whipping out her wand and firing off the most destructive curses in her arsenal.

"Oh, don't be so childish." The man says, and Jasmine shuts her eyes against the grating noise of the man slurping down his soda. "I've already chosen you. You're mine."

At the remark, Jasmine throws the blanket off of her head and the cool air does little to calm her temper. "I'm a person, not a thing! I don't belong to anyone but myself."

"Wrong." The man's – Death's, though Jasmine has trouble believing that – eyes are dark, but amused, as he crushes the soda can in one hand, tossing it over his shoulder. "You're my mistress, I choose you. You're the only one I found worthy, in all the years my gifts have been on Earth. You're the Mistress of Death. You're my companion. You're mine."

"I don't want it," Jasmine says after a moment. "Choose someone else. I mean – you've got to be mistaken somehow. I can't be the Mistress of Death. I'm just Jasmine."

Death snorts. "I don't make mistakes. I choose you. I don't want anyone else." His eyes get just a bit darker. "I won't choose anyone else."

In the face of that conviction, the fight sort of leaves Jasmine. "Well … just don't blame me when you realize I'm a terrible mistress."

Death smirks. "Oh, Jasmine. I don't think you've ever been terrible at anything in your entire life."

 ** _End of flashback_**

Jasmine smirked to herself knowing death and his reapers will keep her boys safe along with Dobby.

Jasmine was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard "Excuse me Ma'am but how may I help you" a short plump lady at the front desk asked Jasmine smiled at her and asked for the paperwork of enrollment. After Jasmine left the Front office from enrolling herself into school Jasmine walked outside only to stop to see a bunch of boys drooling at her car and that Edward guy leaning against a silver Volvo parked next to her vehicle. "Excuse me but I need to get in my car that you boys are fantasizing about it but I do need to head home you know," Jasmine told them smirking at their expressions. Jasmine pushed them lightly out of her way to get in and closed the door after making sure there was no one behind. As she was leaving looking into her rearview mirror the vampire with most likely his coven standing with him, watching her. Oh great now I got a vampire stalker Jasmine thought as reapers weren't enough. Well, I better get home to Teddy, Damien, and Dobby before they destroy the house. A mother's work is never done. But that's why I love it and them so I will do my best.' Thought Jasmine as she drove home.

 **Meanwhile with the Cullen's that morning**

When Edward stepped out of his silver Volvo letting out a sigh in seeing the school. That's when it hit him, a floral scent with a hint of aphrodisiac, that at once made the venom rush into his mouth. He breathed in the scent deeply imprinting it within his mind. one word ran through his mind. Mate. Edward opened his eyes realizing that he must find this person that would finally complete him. Immediately Edward's eyes zeroed in on the girl standing in front of the front office building. Mine. He couldn't help to drank in the sight of such beauty. Never in all his years being alive would Edward would have thought he would find his true life mate. But he thought that Bella was his mate, but in the end, she was just his singer. Edward looked at his mate she was a short girl of 5'6'' with womanly curves accented in a Casual Autumn Winter and Spring Long Sleeve Dress. Elegant Black High Heel Strap Round Toe that crossing around her delicate ankles. At that moment Edward wondered what it would feel like to hold her foot in his hand while he glided his lips from her ankles up to her long legs to the ambrosia hidden between her firm thighs.

"Edward!" Jasper said knocking Edward out of his thoughts and noticed that Jasper was holding his arms tightly. "Let me go, Jasper, I'm fine" Edward growled at his brother. Jasper didn't release him just tightened his hold sending Edward calming waves through his body. Finally, Edward calms down enough to notice that Alice and the others are standing in front of him. Telling him to calm down and that when Edward notice that the girl still standing there. It was as if she was waiting for someone, "I must go to her" Edward told his siblings along with his girlfriend. Once he had calm enough Edward could hear Bella pleading for him. It would seem that Alice did not trust him to not hurt her. Edward sneered at them both making them flinch away in seeing him sneer at them. In a cold and dark tone and said "Why would I hurt her after all My Mate is here now, what would I need her." Bella looked at Edward with hurt and tears in her eyes, stuttering until finally, Alice put her forcefully in the car.

Did you have to be so mean Edward?" Alice whispers to him. "She was my first human friend and I don't want to lose her completely." She pouts at him and leans on Rosalie. "Pfft, will I for one think that he is making a great step up from what he had" she sneers towards the car where Bella was crying out and hitting the windows. Edward was thankful to all, or any god out there when he got the windows reinforced. At least he wouldn't have to hear Bella crying. But was glad his mate hadn't noticed the scene; it would have been hard to explain. Edward just has to meet her though and fast. He started to walk over there but remembered that Jasper still held his arms.

"Jasper I am fine please I wish to meet her," Edward whispered to him and Jasper immediately let him go. "Don't put this family in danger any more than what it already is. We already have one of your mistakes to deal with." Rosalie said as she tilted her head towards the car while studying her nails.

"At least this one is acceptable." She raises her head and looks arrogantly. Edward couldn't help but feel a touch of anger towards Rosalie for being right about Bella. Edward sighed knowing that Rosalie will never let him live down this mistake of his. "I won't she is mine and will always be mine. She WILL be with us soon." Edward growled at Rosalie. She just looked at Edward unimpressed and twisted on her heels to walk back towards the Volvo.

"Good Luck Bro and try not to scare her off would ya," Emmett said while walking towards Rosalie, probably to make sure she didn't say anything to Bella. Alice sent him a mega watt smile while dragging Jasper towards the car.

"Finally," Edward whispered to himself he almost wanted to roll his eyes but would never dare lower himself to such childish actions. He glided towards the girl with the long black hair and couldn't help but to visualize what her face might look like. Would she be wearing glasses? What color are her eyes? So many questions Edward thought as he when he finally near his mate that when it hit him. His mate had another's scent on her. Who? Edward almost growled aloud but managed to force it back.

"Who are you?" Edward asked her and couldn't help but to wince. He sounded rude and harassing. When his mate whirled around to face him. He couldn't help but pause at the beauty before him. A heart-shaped face with a button nose and rosy lips, but nothing compared to the emerald eyes that seemed to scorch Edward from within his heart of ice. Only for that sent to floated towards his nostrils and he couldn't help but narrow his gaze.

"Who wants to know?" She answered looking at Edward with a raised eyebrow. Edward smiled at his mate knowing that his charm would have her wish to be his. "My name is Edward, you must be the new girl that moved into the manor near my family's' house," Edward said as He reached his hand out for her to shake but when she didn't reach for it after a couple seconds his eyes widen. That smile always worked, even on his teachers! Does, my mate didn't want me? Am I not good enough? Edward thought as she looked at him with a look so like Rosalie that almost made Edward lose his composure and stepped in fear. "Look my name is Jasmine and if you don't mind, I am kind of busy so bye" She smiled at him and if Edward wasn't so full of fear of a second Rosalie in his midst. Edward would have tried to stop her.

Jasmine. His mate's name is Jasmine. He has to know more, about her and who defiled what's his. Edward thought to himself while walking towards his Volvo to the others. Hopefully, Jasper will be able to help him since he is the expert in gathering information. "We will be taking our leave; we must notify Carlisle of the situation. Maybe he might know where she lives" the others nodded but it was at this point that's when He just noticed that they still have Bella in the car. 'Oh, how I wish to just drain her dry and never think of her again.' Edward thought as he, Alice, and Jasper filed into the Volvo with Bella while Rosalie and Emmett went in her vehicle.

"Edward, what do you mean you don't want me anymore? What have I done!" Bella screamed at Edward with tears and snot ruining her face. Disgusting Edward thought as he wonder why he thought he loved Bella. As Alice tried to calm her down by rocking her and shushing her. Finally having enough of Bella, Edward turned around and lightly tapped her head knocking her unconscious. "Edward! Really, you just found your mate so you're going to trade one for another? I understand you found your mate but be more considerate." "I have, she isn't dead, is she. You and I both know that the only reason I was with her was because of her blood. I don't love her and damn sure as hell don't want to turn her so what do you expect me to do. By a mansion and hope the two never meet by getting lost in our home. I think not. Besides she is always with the wolf anyway, he can be her husband if he still wants it." Edward calmly told Alice while speeding down the road trees blurring by. Alice huffed while Jasper calmly rubbed her back sending her calming waves. Edward just hoped that Bella won't be too much of a problem or they might have to move again and hopefully, he would be bring his mate with them.

 ** _Time skip the next day_**

It was Jasmine's first day of school and checking if she had everything she needed along seeing that Teddy and Damien were set for the day and smiling that her two baby boys were ready for the day. Jasmine lends in and kiss their foreheads and leaving her two angels with Dobby, Mimsy and Kreacher. Jasmine searched her closet for what she would wear for her first day of school. Since it was a little chilly today Jasmine decided to wear her purple A-line Solid Dress Lace trimming the bottom that stopped at mid-thigh. With black leggings underneath. Add with her black Shiny Rivets Short Section Ankle Boots. While Jasmine combed her hair leaving it down and she was ready. After grabbing her white Cardigan Sweatshirt Sweater. Jasmine said her goodbyes to her house elves and her two sons as she ran outside to her car and started it.

Sitting there for a few minutes to let the car warm up Jasmine finally was off to her first day of school. When she arrived at the school there were no cars parked in the student parking lot. hmm, must have come early. Thought Jasmine as she parked her car. After visiting the front office and retrieving a slip to have each of her professor's sign, Jasmine walked around looking for Building 3. After ten minutes of searching from her English class, she found it after noticing a big sign that said three on it. Assuming that the teacher would already be in the classroom. Jasmine was surprised to see that it was empty instead. So she sat in the back row near the mirror hoping that he wouldn't make her introduce herself. Ten minutes later a heavyset older man walked in that looked to be in his early forties. He saw Jasmine in looked at her in confusion for a brief moment and sat down. Jasmine rose from her chair and went to stand in front of the desk handing him the slip.

"Hello, I am Jasmine Black I'm the new student. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Jasmine greeted him with the signature Potter and black smile. He smiled brightly back at her and signed the slip. "Hello, I'm Mr. Barbsworth. I hope you enjoy your first day and you can pretty much sit anywhere you wish young lady." He told Jasmine while handing her the slip. Jasmine smiled brightly at him and walked back towards the desk she was sitting in originally. Students started to trickle in and it wasn't till everyone was apparently in the classroom that they noticed her. Of course, no one had the time to even get in a word with her since the professor immediately started class which Jasmine was thankful for.

 **Time Skip Lunch time**

Jasmine was walking to the cafeteria when some crazy girl was practically dragging her towards the cafeteria for lunch as soon as the bell rung. Not wanting to deal with as Jasmine could only think 'what the hell and, who the hell is this crazy girl, oh its Jessica' as she couldn't be sure since this girl literally, latched herself onto Jasmine's arm while talking. Jasmine couldn't do anything but follow lest she falls in her new high heels. - letting out a Sigh as Jasmine wondered if Jessica just wanted to show off the new girl or was she really just that hungry. 'Whatever I'll just ignore her if she gets on my nerves, hopefully, she isn't one of those chicks who talk nonstop.' Jasmine Thought as they finally walk through the doors of the faux dining room and immediately sit at a table in the middle where Jasmine assume was Jessica's regular "club" table.

Jasmine looks up to find herself being stared at by five teenagers, a boy, and three girls. Of course, Jessica was one but next to her was a small Asian girl with glasses smiling at Jasmine brightly. Oh yea that's Ashley Jasmine Thought as she remembered the girl from her Latin class, she seemed like a nice girl although she could do with a confidence boost. Next to her was a tall pale boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Jasmine noticed he was looking down her dress and couldn't stop the urge to roll her eyes and move on to the next person. And lastly a short pale girl with long brunette hair, she had dark circles under eyes and looked as if she was crying during the night. She was also glaring at Jasmine with so much hatred. This only made Jasmine wonder if it's another Hermione looking at her. Not Impressed. Jasmine didn't know what she did to be on this girl's bad side since she never met the wench but let's see if she got balls enough to fuck with her. Jasmine smirked at her and when she glared harder at her, Jasmine laughed at her little attempt. Her face turned a dark shade of red and she stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong Bella? Why was she glaring at you like that" Angela asked looking towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"I don't know nor do I care. I never met her before now so I see no reason why she was looking at me in such a way. " Jasmine answered and looked at Angela who in turn looked at me with a suspicious look. "Man, Bella never that mean especially to strangers. Don't let her get to you though she just got dumped by Edward fucking Cullen. AGAIN might I add." The blonde boy said, "My name is Mike." He grinned flirtatiously at me. I could see Jessica pouting casting angry glances at both Mike and I. So she likes him and he knows but obviously don't care. What a bunch of idiots the lot of them.

"Do you know the Cullen's or something because they sure are looking at you as if they do?" Mike asks me and it is then that I notice that same Edward boy who introduced himself to me when I came to enroll myself. "No, I don't I never met them before either." Jasmine lied to the group. She'll be damned if she will put her sons and herself in danger over a coven of vampires. It would be best if she just ignored them. Edward eyes widen from their narrowed state and looked at Jasmine with a mixture of hurt and surprise. Jasmine looked away; there was no reason to care what he felt.

Immediately Jessica started an introduction into their life story about how they moved from Alaska to here and started gossiping about each clan member including the father and mother, Carlisle and Esme. It was when she started to practically crucify the mother for not being able to carry children that when Jasmine lost it. "Oh so a woman who can't have children automatically aren't good enough?" she asked while smiling at her. Jasmine's grin stretched over her face until she was sure all my teeth were bared at her like she was a wild animal. She stuttered trying to save herself but Jasmine was having none of it. Jasmine leaned towards her till she was so close to her face that we could have kissed, gently Jasmine cupped her jaw as if in a gentle caress to keep towards her. "You think you and the rest of this town is so much better than those unfortunate to not be able to experience the joy of being pregnant? How about I rip your disgusting STD filled ovaries out and shove them down that pretty little mouth of yours hmm?" Jasmine asked her while tightening my hold on her chin. She whimpered and tried to pull back but she just tightened the hold then let her go. "Hey, you didn't have to be so violent!" The boy, Mike yelled at me. A tall heavily muscled male who was yet another vampire from the looks of it put a hand on Mike's shoulder and pushed him back into his chair from where he stood up from up.

"You shouldn't yell at a lady, boy. Now sit down and watch your tone." The burly one growled to Mike. Mike paled and sat back down in his seat shaking slightly. "You can sit with us if you would like. The company may be more preferable." And there go the perverted Edward once again standing too close for comfort. What is it with this one? "No thank you, I find that the...entertainment the town has shown me makes me believe that I may have made a mistake in coming here. If I knew that this is what I would have gotten myself into then I would have moved somewhere else." Jasmine told him angrily. His eyes widened and once again she saw that flash of hurt in his eyes as if she what she said personally affected him. Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him and his family; there was more to this then him just flirting. No, I won't involve myself in this. I have Teddy and Damien to think about, this is none of my business and every time I found out it is always something I don't want to know. I'm better off ignoring it. Jasmine thought as she made her decision so she stood up from the chair and walked out of the cafeteria.

A class was something she didn't have the patience for right now so Jasmine decided to go to the beach. She heard from random whispers in the hallways. It was called LaPush. Yes she'll go and relax but it's too bad it's too cold outside otherwise she would bring her two little angels. Finally reaching her car and got in and after starting the car she looked over towards the entrance of the school to see Edward looking at her Again. WTF? Definitely, need to get away from this school.


End file.
